


Itty bitty spider

by SpartanXHunterX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, One-Shot, Use of guns and other weapons, class salt, mentions of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanXHunterX/pseuds/SpartanXHunterX
Summary: A.sweet exterior masks the ruthless girl beneath.But there is something Hawkmoth will learn on This day, he never should have messed with the daughter of a black widow.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 489





	Itty bitty spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote a long time ago, I just thought I'd upload it here finally got everyone who doesn't follow me/ didn't follow me when it was uploaded.
> 
> Prompt originally shared by Tumblr user: Multifandomscribette

As she looked down upon the beaten and bloodied body of Gabriel agreste, butterfly miraculous in one hand, only one thing came to her mind.

She had been merciful.

Before her the fashion designer laid before her feet, right arm bend slightly backwards at the joint, that same arm was hanging loosly, dislocated. His eyes were swollen, lips red and puffy with a split going down his top lip. She could see that his left kneecap was shattered, she knew he wouldn't never be able to walk unassisted ever again.

Disregarding the possibility of him having broken ribs she forcefully pushed him around onto his back so he was facing the ceiling, she could see the fear and pain that radiated in his eyes. It took a lot of her willpower to not sneer at him, for all he had done, for what he had caused.

Instead, she moved towards the back of his office, took down the picture of his dead wife and got to work in opening the safe. All while pointedly ignoring the butterfly Kwami that watched her tentatively, waiting to see what she would do.

"W-what... Are you?" She could hear him cough, possibly spitting up blood as he did so.

Pulling the peacock miraculous out of the safe she slammed it shut. A small glance in his direction had her pause, one hand moving to rest on her hip as it cocked outwards.

Depositing both miraculous' into a bag she had brought with her she turned away, pulled out her yo-yo and flung it out the open window where the end wrapped around a random outcrop on a building.

Giving the ex-supervillen a pointed gaze she spoke on a low emotionless tone. "The daughter of a black widow."

Like that she was out of the mansion, her mission complete.

Hawkmoth was a joke.

-

So much had changed in the last few years for Marinette Romanoff Dupain-Cheng.

All her life she had been trained by both her mama and maman. Unlike what her sunny, positive, cheerful attitude usually displayed, there was a very dangerous person underneath the bubbly girl.

A girl that could snap the necks of grown adults from the age of eight, a girl that knew how to wield nearly every type of gun that existed without an issue and had mastered several forms of both martial arts and self defense techniques. She even knew French, English, Russian and Mandarin.

Her biological mother, her Mama, one Natasha Romanoff used to be a steady fixture in her life. Twice a month she would visit, speak to her, train her and just be the best mother she could be with the limited time she was around.

Her Maman, one Sabrine Cheng, was the one who looked after her full time. The two women were very close, both having grown up together in the 'red room'.

Where Sabine ran away from the life she was forced into at the first chance, her mother did not, even after escaping the clutches of her handlers. Sixteen years ago Marinette was born and because her mother still lived the life she did, she did not want to be tied down by a child.

That did not mean she did not love her though.

It had been nearly four years ago when her mother fell out of contact. Stopped turning up on the normal, arranged days. Each day Marinette grew more worried, scared for her Mama.

A few months later and she had been given her miraculous and suddenly the matter regarding her Mama had been pushed to the back of her mind with all her focus being put onto Hawkmoth.

She did spend every moment of her sparse spare time trying to find her but there was never anything concrete to go off on.

As her superhero persona she was relentless and effective, the way the two woman had intended her to be. Just like them but better, cause she was taught to not kill.

Her civilian self was nice and polite but she had never taken anything lying down, never let anyone put her down either. For that, she had been respected among her classmates.

Had been.

When Lie-La had come around two years ago she was quick to notice her own friends and classmates draw away from her, around the same time her Partner Chat Noir had grown increasingly more infatuated with her. Turning him from a partner into a liability, that was not something she liked.

She was quick to drop her own connections with her classmates before they do it to her, their friendship wasn't that important to her anyway. She liked having friends but knowing she was league's above them in every way did not give her much of a positive view of them.

She knew they would one day become a liability, she still took the risk to get to know them anyway.

Dropping into her bedroom she couldn't stop herself from looking over the room. Where there had used to be pictures upon pictures of her friends and crush was now nothing but pictures of the latest fashion trends and akuma sightings.

Three years of investigating to find Hawkmoth and balancing her double life was what it took to find him.

She would have brought along Chat Noir but if her suspicions on who he was were correct, and she was very certain, then he would have been a large liability. Especially since she had attacked Hawkmoth out of his transformation.

Looking herself over in her mirror reminded her that her costume looked a lot like a black bikers leather suit with several small red dots going up the torso. The only hint towards being a ladybug, like she was so named.

Dropping her transformation she made her way over to her work desk, where she pulled out a very distinct box. Tikki herself just quietly flew over to a plate of cookies and began to munch away. Opening it revealed the miraculous and the four empty slots of where some miraculous should be.

Several months ago she had managed to convince Master Fu, the guardian, to hand over guardianship to her. It had taken her weeks to manipulate him, giving off hand comments about adapting to the Times and being in her prime until he eventually did bestow it to her.

And not a day too soon as the events of Miracle queen had happened, where he had akumatised Chloé and mind controlled around half of Paris in an attempt to find the miraculous box. He never did.

Quickly she placed in the peacock and butterfly before her fingers brushed over the spot where Chats ring should have been. That was all that remained, all that was left. She could not afford to let that ring remain in the possession of its current owner, he would prove to be far too destructive with it.

-

The next day was filled with the buzz of the schools students, each chatting away.

with a coffee in one hand and a bag of croissants in the other she quickly made her way to one of the largest groups, where her target was.

sitting in the school steps, surrounded by their classmates was Adrien Agreste. Frankly? He looked like shit. Heavy bags under his eyes, a pale face and a head of scruffy hair.

No doubt the news that his father had been beaten into a pulp was weighing heavily on him. That was the officially released statement for now, it wouldn't be for a few more weeks until he would be outed as Hawkmoth. By which time Adrien would be under serious protection and she would not be able to get the ring back then.

Dropping into a sympathetic facade she strolled over, ignoring the glares she received from everyone else she presented her items to him. She had purposely brought his favorite one for him.

"Here, I had brought these for myself but you look like you could use them more."

tentatively he had accepted them, putting them down as she began to slowly walk. Hoping he would take the bait.

"Mari, Wait!" His hand grabbed onto her bicep and it took everything in her to not flip him over her shoulder. More importantly though, she could feel the indent of his ring on her arm. She was so close.

Looking back at him in an almost confused manner she turned to him, letting herself look vulnerable while in his grasp. She hated it. Knowing who he was underneath his sunny exterior.

"You... You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my father would you? It's just that... Lila said she saw you at my house yesterday, a few hours before anyone had found my father."

Now she did not even need to fake her reaction... Mostly.

She blanched as she tried to pull away, an offended look on her face as she rounded to face him. His hand tightening its grip on her.

"What! No! I had been at home all day yesterday, helping my Maman and Papa in the bakery. There was a few hours where I had been upstairs preparing dinner but that's it. I swear!"

Feeling his grip tighten she knew this was only ending one way, her way.

"Mari I'm serious! I need to know the truth. "

She struggled against his grip. "Let go Adrien!" She placed her free hand on his bicep, giving it a tighter squeeze then he ever could give to her before pulling her arm away.

as her hand went past his her forefinger and thumb gripped onto the ring of the black cat. Pulling it away without him noticing. Acting on the situation, acting like a scared little girl, she turned and ran away back home.

-

She had her Maman drop her from the school register later that day, claiming she no longer felt comfortable in that school. It would be a while before she got into another one so she was content to work in her room, surrounded by the Kwami.

Plagg was especially greatful for his rescue, he had tried to steer Adrien right but the boy would not listen.

A few weeks later would showcase the reveal of Hawkmoths identity, on the same day Adrien would be unfindable thanks to witness protection.

In some twisted sense of fate, a few days after the reveal a world wide alert would sound. New York had been attacked by aliens.

She and her Maman had been sitting down together on the couch when it came on, they watched in horror as snippets of the battle played behind the reporters.

When a particular redhead showed up Mari had practically spat out the tea she had been nursing. "Mama!"

Natasha Romanoff. The name fluttered on screen for a moment before a clip of her fighting the aliens was shown. Showcasing that she was part of a group called the 'Avengers'. Had this been why she couldn't visit?

It didn't matter, she was just glad to know that her Mama was alive and, hopefully, well.

"Maman I have to go to New York. I need to find Mama, please ."

She was already in front of the older woman, practically begging to go. Calmly the older woman put her hands to her cheeks.

"Of course." She could see the relief fly past her face and she quickly held a finger up to the young assassin trained girl. "Legal methods only, and no using your Miraculous, understood?"

Despite the surprise of her identity being known she nodded enthusiastically.

-

It took two weeks to get her passport, another three days after that until a flight would actually take her to New York. Then that flight itself took nearly nine hours.

It was all far too slow for her. She wanted nothing more then to use the horse miraculous to bypass the wait but she had promised not to. The other passengers had simply thought that she was a nervous flyer.

As soon as she had stepped foot out of the airport she had made a break for the hotel in which she would stay at, Miraculous box and a stash of her weapons in tow.

The hotel was close to the quarantine area, so she wouldn't have to go far to get to where she wanted. It would be hard for her to traverse her way their due to the patrols and guards but she knew it would be child's play for herself.

She had been tempted to just use the black cat to sneak past but she knew that it would be suspicious for one of paris' hero's to be in New York suddenly, so she opted to just go with her none magical gear.

it was almost too easy maneuvering her way through the destroyed city, she saw the bodies of the aliens... And a few humans, she saw the large ones that would take weeks more to clean up.

it was when she was at the base of the avengers tower that she rechecked her gear. Knifes, guns, a smoke grenade, tranquilizer. Her custom made combat suit and the jacket she wore over that to be a bit more inconspicuous. She had her plan, she knew it would go her way.

She entered the lift on her own, ascending up to the highest floor that the public has access to. She would get their attention just by simply being there.

True to her prediction the elevator stopped just before the floor she wanted to get off of, they had seen her and one of them knew she was dangerous.

Good.

She could work with that.

Quicker then anything she took off her jacket as the elevator started again, going above the floor she had intended. As soon as the elevator dinged to signal it's arrival she threw her jacket up and pushed herself to the side, a thunk echoed after that as an arrow pierced her jacket and it was lodged into the back of the elevator.

She was quick to round the corner, pulling one of the knives from the holders in her chest before throwing it at the archer. Barton.

He dodged to the side to avoid the projectile and Mari could see Professor Bruce Banner making a break for the doors at the back of the room. Good, she did not want to deal with him.

She quickly drew closer to Barton as he recovered, landing a quick jab to his side before having to backflip away as a red blue and white round shield flew where she had been.

She regarded the captain with a look before she pressed her attack on her previous target. Landing several hits on key weakpoints until the archer was unable to move on his own.

She dodged another tossed shield and she really wished that she brought the turtle miraculous, just so she could have a shield off with the man.

Knowing that captain Steve Rodgers was an entirely different playing field on his own she had to quickly change what she was doing. So we quickly ran towards him, reducing the distance between the two of them and forced him to come at her in the same way.

His shield was lodged in the wall.

To counter the height difference she had used a close by chair to jump upwards as the two of them came close. Her legs wrapped around his neck and her body pulled him down, Her hands moved on instinct and before she knew it a gun was pressed to his head, just behind his left ear.

If she pulled the trigger, the bullet would come out of his right eye.

The sound of a door opening behind her caused her to use her spare hand to grab her second gun, leaning back enough to see behind her but keep the gun firm to the captains head, she aimed her weapon at... Her Mama.

The black widow had her own two guns trained on her, surprise and shock in her eyes.

A silent moment passed between them before four guns fell to the floor, her legs unwrapped from Steve's neck and before anyone knew what was going on Mari had jumped into the older woman arms with a gleeful "Mama!" Before the two of them were just stood there hugging.

"Alright! What's going on!?"

The mechanical clanking of Tony's suit had been heard before he had been seen and Mari knew that she could have avoided him without much issue but decided to just stay in her Mothers arms.

"Sir. If I may?" There synthesized voice of jarvas echoed around the room and both the captain and Barton lifted themselves up from their places in the floor. "It appears that Miss Romanoff's daughter has infiltrated the tower and taken down both Mr. Barton and Mr. Rodgers in combat. Quite effectively at that too. "

Tony's faceplate opened up to reveal his look of stupor as he looked at the two woman. "This true?"

" yes Mr. Stark. "

"well, I'll be damned. " He looked around the room to see the damage before looking up to the ceiling. "

"Hey J, you got a recording of the fight? I want to see what Little miss Itty Bitty Spider can do."

" Of course sir. "


End file.
